Black Feathers and Green Scales
by GoddessOfTrickeryAndLies
Summary: Like every morning since the chaos he spread in New York, Loki woke up in his cell, a horrible place with a really bad hygiene standart . He didn't like the smell of humidity emerging of the walls, and the low cost material of his sheets with their disturbing mold smell. The Avengers are going to pay for that. - Frostiron - Yaoi/Gay - TonyxLoki - RATED M
1. Chapter 1

Like every morning since the chaos he spread in New York, Loki woke up in his cell, a « horrible place with a really bad hygiene standart ». Not that he was mysophobic. He just didn't like the smell of humidity emerging of the walls, the low cost material of his sheets with their disturbing mold smell, and the spiders hided in every cracks of this godamn buncker. He hated spiders. Those creatures seemed to follow him everywhere he went, just as if they knew he was disgusted by them. And those distasteful things were literally everywhere. In the past, he would have cast a burning spell that would instantly kill all of them in a finger snap. But his cell was built especially for him, with the help of a Midgardian sorcerer, a really great one according to what the avengers said. And Loki had to admit, his spell was unbreakable. It was made to contain the most powerfull magic creatures in the interdimentional univers, with the purpose of canceling the magic of the being traped inside.  
He was kinda honored of being compared to ruthless demons, strong enough to consume realms in a blink of an eye.  
Loki, as the God of Mischief, manipulated magic as he wished. His Frost Giant blood and the many magic lessons his lovely mother gave him have made him the strongest sorcerer of Asgard, and maybe of all of the nine realms. His magic was a liquid flowing inside of him like his blood. He could feel it. He never used his power at 100%, never had to. He was capable of partly healing himself in a rought battle, create fire and manipulate it, create as many clones of him as he wished, moove small objects (a really usefull spell in his everyday life), teleport himself in a place he already saw, create illusions (he could fake his own death by creating the illusion that someone stabed him for exemple), manipulate the memories of someone by touching their head, materialize small weapons like knives, change his sex by becomming a female, and had a great power of seduction on the feeble-minded. He also had a frost power, but he never really dared to practice it. He knew that he could freeze people and return in his frost giant form but that's all. He didnt even want to know more. He couldn't bare the fact that he was a monster. He couldn't bare this awful blue skin and those repugnant crimson eyes. Even if he controled himself, sometimes, in his sleep, his ivory skin and his emerald eyes turned into their monster form, and the air around him was as cold as his blue body.  
For now, the spell of the Midgardian sorcerer didn't seems to affect his Asgardian form. Good. At least he wasn't cursed at this point. Loosing against the Avengers was enought.  
He could have won the battle if only Thor wasn't in it. Heimdall must have seen him in Midgard and certainly informed Thor and the AllFather of it. But of course, he didn't saw him when he was tortured for weeks by the Chitauri, he didn't hear his call for help, didn't sens his mind slowly breaking under the tortures of the monsters.

Loki stood up and walked in the direction of the little bathroom to wash his hands, when someone knocked firmly at the metal door. The person opened it and entered in the small cell.  
-Brother ? It's me.  
Loki finished to wash his hands, then applied the water left on his raven hair with his usual haughtly face, and slowly joined the bedroom.  
-And I thought my life couldn't get any worst, said the youngest with a smirk. What do you want Thor.  
He said the name of his brother as if i twas some kind of a disease he had to expulse of his body.  
-I don't want to fight you brother. Not today. I just want you to follow my orders.  
The hysterical laugh of Loki resounded in the small room.  
-I never knew you were so funny brother. Didn't you take me enough ? You've always been the mighty Thor, the wonderfull god of tunder, that everyone loves, the favorite son of Odin, the one that has been named king of Asgard. I only lived in the shade of your greatness, alone. I've been put in this horrible jail, and now you want me to follow your orders ? You are HILARIOUS brother !  
Loki was angrily shaking. His brother was lucky he couldn't uses his powers right now. He would have thrown the metal bed at his head, stabbed him in the torso, then watched him burn to death. Well, maybe not to death. At least until he admited that the God of Mischief was better than him.  
But without his magic, there was nothing he could do against this blond oaf in a fight. He felt so weak.  
\- And the people you killed ?! The families you destroyed ?! They didn't deserve to die just because for once you were superior. That's why I'm bringing you to Asgard, Father will decide your punishment for what you did.  
The trickster became suddenly paler. He knew that he would be tortured for days, and certainly to death by the AllFather. He stepped back as Thor walked near him.  
-I'm sorry brother. There is no other way.  
The god of thunder approached his youngest brother to catch him. But Loki couldn't let himself capture that easily. He didn't run away, he put the « I give up » mask on his face. Thor was easily trapped by this kind of trick. When he was close enough, Loki gave him a headbutt right in the nose, and took adventage of the surprise of his brother to kick him in the stomack and run away in the direction of the open door. The moment he thought that he would finally be able to use his magic to disappear, a strong arm grabbed him and brought him back inside of the cell to throw him on the grownd. Loki coughed. He wasn't totally healed from his last battle with the Hulk and his brother was pressing on his wound. Thor put his knee on the back of his brother and cuffed him. The prisoner started to struggle.  
-Get off of me you moron ! he screamed. How dare you even-  
He couldn't even finish his sentence that Thor gagged him with a strange muzzle. It was so humiliating for the Trickster. Being treated like that was unacceptable for him. He was a fucking god ! The son of Laufey, king of Jotunheim ! Raised by Odin AllFather and Frigga Goddess of Magic, not sort kind of Midgardian common criminal.  
The powerfull God of Thunder grabbed him and pulled him out of the prison. For one moment Loki thought about using his magic and trying to set everything around him on fire, but Tony Stark choosed this moment to appear.  
-Oh hey Point Break. Looks like you've got an angry lil' goat here. How are you doing buddy ?  
Loki's green eyes were full of anger, as Stark smirked.  
-Oh yeah you can't talk. That was MY idea by the way, said him proudly. We are going to send you back in Asgard, Daddy wants to see you kid.  
The prisonner cracked his knuckles. He was angrily shaking. Someone not as powerfull as Thor or as self-confident as Stark would have been afraid by the hate emanating from the furious god. Oh yeah, Stark will pay for that. Actually a lot of person had to pay, he thought. Heimdall, Odin, Thor, the ugly green creature and the stupid sassy humain in front of him.  
Interrupting Loki's thoughts, Tony gave a strange machine to Thor. A familiar blue light was trapped inside of it. The Tesseract.  
-Thank you, Man of Iron. Don't worry. If Earth needs me, I'll be back to help.  
-Yeah great, said Tony with a smile. Hope you wont bring your brother back with you, I'm tired of winning.  
When Thor activated the cube, Tony gave one last look at Loki. An arrogant one.  
His death will be painfull.

What a boring party. Sometimes he didnt even know why he had to go to those things. Of course, he enjoyed REAL parties. The ones with a lot of alcohol , a lot of people dancing on loud music, and a lot of women. He couldn't leave a party without having 2 or 3 hot women next to him. It was a tradition. Especially since Pepper dumped him. None of them were more than a one night stand, but it was satisfiying to be able to have sex with who ever he wanted whenever he wanted.  
But this party was different. It was an art gallery opening. No drunks ladies, no screams. Just a little orchestra gently playing the Vivaldi's Four . BO-RING.  
-Oh hey Tony !  
Stark turned around. A woman with a really short dress, high heals, and a lot of make up on was smiling at him. The kind of « I want to turn you on » smile. Welp, it was better than nothing. It was that not-that-good 23 maybe 24 years old woman or a 45 years old one.  
-Hey,do we know each other? said the playboy with a smirk.  
-What about introduce ourselves somewhere more... private ?  
Oh gosh this girl was a freaking cliché... Tony didn't like those kinds of girls. She was a prostitute or what ?  
-Yeah well uhm...I've finished my glass of champagne so, I'm gonna get an other.  
-But your glass is full.  
The man drank entirely the champagne.  
-Now it's empty.  
He headed towards the bar without a single look for the furious girl. Nah, he needed someone with more neurons. Someone to talk with at least until the end of the opening. Looking at the other women, not a lot were to his liking. What an uninteresting party... Sipping the scotch he ordered, his attention went to a group of men speaking louder than the other people. He wasn't usually curious when it's about the other, but this time, he had to admit that he was interested. In this kind of event, only a really gorgeous lady or someone as rich and famous as him got so many attention. He approached the group. Yes, it was indeed a woman. With the ten person around her, Tony couldn't see how she looked. He could only hear her voice. A calm, but however assured voice. She was telling how much the new painting of Daniel Bilmes, « Ascending into the Unknown », was fantastical.  
\- Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some air on the balcony. I'll be right back.  
That's when she walked trough the crowd that Tony could finally sees her. And, he had to concede, that as TOTALLY his type.  
The woman was slender, with long jet-black hair and pale skin. She was wearing a long, dark green velour dress with long sleeves and was really showing off her curves . She had a big egyptian like necklace and big earrings, both made out of gold, and, as a jacket, a big fur on her shoulders. She was class, hot but not vulgare, anyway, the perfect target for tonight.  
He waited 2 minutes to not look like a stalker and then walked towards the balcony.  
\- No offense but, I personally prefer « Oracle » from Daniel Bilmes. « Ascending to the Unknown » is great but, compared to « oracle », the woman isn't truly innocent.  
The black haired woman turned around. They were no surprise in her eyes when she saw who was talking to her.  
-None is truly innocent. That's why I like « Ascending to the Unknown ». Daniel Bilmes painted the reality. The woman is challenging the gods, telling them that she wont be the perfect innocent girl they want, like the « Oracle ». The mix of the sad girl on the left side, that discover the truth, that she isn't like the gods wanted her, the defiance of the woman on the right side and the anger of the crows chills me.  
Her voice was soft. She smilled to Tony. She was wearing black lipstick. That wasn't commun for a girl like her in a place like this. But it suited her well. Looking at her eyes more deeply, Tony noticed their incredible green color. He was pratically sure he already saw those eyes somewhere. He got closer and closer, facinated by her. Something in her was making him loose control of his body. He didn't know what. He didn't care. He only wanted to touch her. To kiss her. To take her, right here, right now in front of everyone so that everybody will know that she belonged to him for the night. All of a suden, he regained control of his body. What was wrong with him, he couldn't do that ! What happend right now ?  
-Are you okay Mister Stark ? she said. You seems thoughtful.  
The billionaire felt like he had been hitted by a bus, the voice of the woman resonating in his brain.  
-Yes yes I'm fine. I'm fine.  
He took a deep breath, and looked at the woman. She was smilling. No worries in her face. Just... her smile. Tony took nervously a slip of his scotch. What was happening to him ? He had to moove on. To think to something else.  
-So, what's your name Milady ?  
The Lady took a slip of her drink.  
-My name is Lynae. And I don't have to ask yours, she laughed softly.  
-Why not ? Noone ever ask me. It's kinda boring.  
She laughed again.  
\- What is your name Mister «I 'm boring of being famous » ?  
Tony smiled. She was funny. Even her laugh was enchanting.  
-I am ...  
She barely touched her hair that her parfume whipped Tony's face. It was a spicy smell, combining raspberries and embers. A strange but addictiv smell. The promise of a wild night full of pleasure. Without being able to control himself, he got closer to her and touched her hair. They were soft, strong and shiny. A little bit curly at the end. She put her hand on his shoulder.  
-Mister Stark, I think you're drunk. Maybe you should go home get some rest.  
-Uhm, yeah no I'm not drunk I just...  
Stark searched for an excuse to bring her home.  
« Tss, you don't need an excuse when your name is Tony Stark » he though.  
-Would you mind if we continue this discussion on my couch ?  
-Why not. This opening was annoying anyway.  
-Great.

After a long trip that appeared to be endless, they finally arrived at the gigantic Stark's tower. Tony parked the car (a beautiful white Lanborghini) and opened the door for Lynae.  
-What a gentleman, she said.  
Looking at the tower, she asked:  
-I hope there is an elevator!  
Of course there were an elevator. But the billionaire couldn't be in a narrow space like this with the Lady without pounce on her. He made a strange karate movement in the direction of the tower, and in a big mechanical sound, the red and gold armor appeared piece by piece, covering the man.  
-Uhm, Mister Stark? What are you doing? Lynae said.  
She startled when the Iron Man grabbed her and took her into his arms.  
-Let's take a short-cut, shall we?  
She didn't have time to protest that the machine was already flying thorward the last floor. She hanged tightly on the robot's arm, and settled confortably against Stark.  
"Sir, I detect something weird in this woman, please be carefull"  
Whatever, this young lady was the only thing he wanted right now. This could be an alien that he didn't care, it's only for one night after all. She was kind, hot AND had neurons. That's all he needed to know.  
Once arrived in their destination, he gently putted her down.  
-Go ahead, there is the bar to the left and a big confy couch on the right, make yourself at home! I need a few minutes to take off the suit.  
She said no words, only smiled soflty. She entered in what looked like an entire house but in only one floor. She put her fur on a chair, and headed to the bar. She took a big Scotch bottle and filled her glass with it. The entire glass.  
-Wow Lady this isn't some kind of wine you know?  
She turned around and putted her glass down on the bar.  
\- I know. Mister Stark, I'm not an innocent defenceless little girl. I know what I'm doing.  
By saying that she lifted her dress to her knees then slowly to her thigh, showing off her wonderful thin legs, her black leather tigh high boots, thin black high socks and above all a black garter belt made out of lace. A pure beauty. A work of art. Their were so much sensuality emanating from this woman. Each of her movements communicated an extraordinarily subdued elegance. Tony was in shock in front of this show. He didn't even know what to do right now.  
-Well, Mister Stark? she said with a smirk.  
She drank the hole glass in one swallow.  
-Impressive for a young lady, replied the mechanic.  
He got closer to the bar, took the bottle, and drank six big swallows.  
-What a show off.  
-I know right? Can't help myself from being hot continuously, he replied.  
After taking another swallow, Tony grabbed her head and kissed her languorously. She responded to his kiss even more violently, grabbing his hair with her hand and touching his torso with the other.  
While kissing, he carried her to the couch and lied down on her. He couldn't stop himself kissing her, touching her, rubbing against her. It was like being released from a curse. It was so satisfying.  
She took his shirt off and get on top with an incredible facility, blocking the man against the mattress. He tried to take back control but the Lady was strangely stronger.  
-Do you work out or something?  
She smiled but differently this time.  
\- Didn't I already prove it to you Stark ? Don't you remember our little conflict that ended up by you being trew out of the window?  
Tony only had half a second to react when he saw a dagger rush into his direction.  
He pushed the woman with all of the strenght he had (slightly weakened because all of the alcohol he drank), and the dagger went deep into his shoulder. He kicked Lynea in the chest and escaped quicky as she falled to the ground. He took the weapon off of his body with a muffled groan of pain.  
-Jarvis activate Mark 42 now!  
Tony dodge an other dagger that she trew at him. She stood up and ran in his direction with a bigger knive on her hand. How many daggers did she have?  
The Iron Armor protected him by shooting laser beams in the direction of the threat.  
The Lady barely dodged it and Tony took adventage of it and jump into the suit. The woman stopped and looked at him in a threatening manner.  
-Okay, now Miss Dagger you better calm the fucking down with your toys and tell me who you are, or I'll destroy your beautiful sexy body you hear me?  
"Sir, I sens a high concentration of alcohol in your blood."  
That was true. Tony could hardly walk straight. Sometimes he hated himself for being a show off like this.  
The dangerous woman smiled viciously.  
-Don't tell me you already forgot me Stark. It's been only 3 weeks since we last met.  
-I don't even know what I ate this morning so why would I remember you ? Is that why you're trying to kill me? he said with the angrily drunk dude voice.  
She laughed louder and louder in a really crazy way.  
-Oh really? You are so funny, Tony Stark. Didn't I destroy New York enough for you to remember me?  
By saying that, a gold helmet with familiar big horns magicaly appeared on her head, with gold bracers and breastplate.  
"Sir, it seems that Loki Laufeyson is back on earth"  
-Thank you Jarvis I don't need you to describe me every fucking things that happens.  
He took one step and suddenly falled to the ground in a miserable metal sound.  
-Well? can't you handle a little bit of alcohol? Pathetic. But don't worry, I'll wait for you to be totally conscient and sober to kill you, really, really slowly.  
-You're so kind Reindeer game, said the drunk man with a sarcastic smile.  
What was really weird, was that even with those cold and frightening words, Tony still though that this woman was sexy as hell.  
Blank. They looked at each other straight in the eye, waiting for the other to attack.  
-So, now you're a hot female uh? said Stark. You had like plastic surgery, reincarnation or something? Do you still have a dic-  
-Enough questions Stark. You're gonna die anyway, whatever happens.  
The mechanical laughted again. Loki thought for one second about killing him right now. This arrongant man was getting into his nerves.  
-Whatever happens? Even that?  
The man of Iron trew at him 3 little ball made out of steel that... literally did nothing more than roll at Loki's feet.  
-Can you stop being so piteous? That makes me want to finish you right now, and that wouldn't be funny.  
When the god took a step in the direction of the man, the ball instantly reacted. They quickly opened, and released 3 small flat robots that rushed into Loki's neck.  
Tony smirked at Loki's surprise face.  
-Sorry Honey, party is over.  
The electric shock comming from the robots was so violent that the Trickster falled down on her knees in uncontrollable spasm. Her eyes were wide open, her mouth as well, hardly trying to breath. She felt an incredible pain, and couldn't stop but convulse. She couldn't stand up or even stop kneeling in front of Stark. Her eyes started to cry out of pain. She already endured infinitely worse tortures but this electrochoc was still unconfortable.  
Inside of her, a tornado of emotions formed. Anger. Fear. Anxiety. She suffered to much, waited for too long to get her revenge. She couldn't let herself capture again. She was already broken. It was better for her to die than continue to live, if Tony decided to send her back to her father.  
-Yeaaaah I did iiiiit screamed the drunk man in front of her. WHOOOOO let's play some music Jarvis.  
'Sir, I think you should call for Nick Fury to look after Loki, and go to bed. You pratically drank the equivalent of 4 full glasses of Whisky. I don't even know how you're still mooving.'  
-No not Fury Jarivs... I'm Okay. I'm-  
The helmet of his suit opened, and he puked all over the ground. He coughed, barely wiped out his mouth with his hand and looked at Loki, who was still convulsing.  
-You know what ? the only thing I regret is that I didn't spend my night with you. What a waste.  
-You... Disgust Me ... Stark...  
Tony laughed and sat down on the ground, near to his vomit.  
-What do I do now ? Can'T let hIm convulsing the rest of the night liKe this, right Jarvis ?  
'Well, he killed more than 80 people in cold-blood, and the destruction of New-York caused more than a hundred death. Just so you know, Sir'  
-Jarvis I don't care right now, I just want to go to bed. I'll deal with it-  
He pucked again.  
\- -tomorrow.  
Tony came out of his amor, and falled down on the couch.  
-Mark 42, go fetch Serum B2346. And inject it on Loki 's bodY.  
The armor mooved toward an other room. When he found the serum, he came back and injected it in the Trickster body.  
-Stark... If you want to... bring me back to Asgard... just... kill me already  
He passed out a few seconds after saying that, and the electric shocks stopped. His body shined in a green light, and the male Loki replaced the female's one.  
-Okay now, bring him in a room and cuff him. Then clean this mess and...  
He couldn't finish his sentence that he falled asleep.

Hello everyone! I just wanted to tell you that I am learning English, this is why there is so many mistakes... I hope you'll enjoy my story anyway!


	2. Chapter 2

div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border-top: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-right: none; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 1.0pt 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 1.0pt 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Loki woke up with a terrible pain inside of his body and a horrible headache. He tried to moove but his body wouldn't respond. Looking around him, he saw that he was in one of the Stark's bedroom. A really pretty one, with a lot of clear colors, meubles out of wood and some green plants. /spanspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: FR;"br / span style="background: white;"When he tried to touch his face, something held him back. He was cuffed to the headboard. Great. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"It remembered him his fantastical holidays in the Asgardian prison. It was a terrible place, all though he had a private cell. His mother did her best to make his days less abominable, but it didn't change the fact that he was tortured during the day and trew back on his cell for the night. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"Wiplashes, waterboarding, no food and water. He has seen much worse./spanbr / span style="background: white;"At least, he was alive. Partly alive. He felt that something was missing inside of him. Just as if someone had cut his soul in two. It was really weird. He felt... empty. What was happening to him ? He took a deep breath in order to calm himslef. It was propably nothing. Right now, he just needed to focus on getting out of / He tried to set the cuff on fire, but nothing happend. His style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt was his magic. It left. He panicked. It was his only way of getting out of this place. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"Did Stark removed his magic with those little robots? Was it permanent?/spanbr / span style="background: white;"Maybe dieing wasn't a bad idea after all. Now that he was in Stark's apartment, cuffed to the headboard and without his magic, he had literaly no chance of winning against the mechanical. He felt so weak. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"He waited. A long time. He though about how to escape without magic. Did he still had his superhuman strengt? What time was it? Did he slept for a long time? Did Stark died from the wound at his shoulder? /spanbr / span style="background: white;"Loki startled as the door opened violently./spanbr / span style="background: white;"Tony Star, limping and tightly holding a bandage to his shoulder hurried to Loki's bed. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"- Hello little bitch, hope you slept well! he yelled. Well span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanactually I don't give a fuck so don't tell me. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"Loki remained in silence. He only smiled at Tony's enraged face. /span span style="background: white;"The man coughed / -What did you do to me ? Why is my blood black and... smarmy ? Answer you little shit ! he screamed, as Loki didn't / -Well, I suppose that I am going to win after / Tony slumped on the bed and grabbed the god's shirt, leaving blood stains on / -I won't let you win so easily. The robots on your neck are initially made for the Hulk. It's supposed to contain strong powers, and have a GPS on it, so Jarvis always know where is the person who wear those things. Here's the deal : you heal my wound by taking whatever it is out of my body, or Jarvis will instantly give your localisation to every Avengers. I'm sure your brother will be happy to know where you are and what you did. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"The Trickster laughted. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"- And I don't have any magic, as you said your robots took it away. Sad right? /spanbr / span style="background: white;"- I will take one of the robots off to give you enough magic to heal / He coughted again, blood this / - Let's just say that I choose to help you. Where would I go ? br / span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-You'll stay in my apartement, I'll give you a bedroom just for you, until I decide where to send your trickster ass. Got it? Now heal me./spanbr / span style="background: white;"The god grinned at the mechanical serious face./spanbr / span style="background: white;"-Haha... So you tell me that you are going to betray your country, lie at your little superheroes friends, host the number one ennemy of this planet, just to save your own pitiful life? /spanbr / span style="background: white;"Tony didn't answered. It was indeed pitiful. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"-You're so scared of dying Stark. So scared of being forgotten, of dying alone, he said quietly./spanbr / span style="background: white;"It was kinda sad in a way. Not that Loki had pity for him. But he understood it. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"None of them spoke. The blood of Stark flowed on the sheets. He tiredly sighted./spanbr / span style="background: white;"-How long will it take for you to completly heal me?/spanbr / span style="background: white;"- Around 3 minutes. Maybe more./spanbr / span style="background: white;"Stark sat on the bed and moaned. He felt the... thing eating him from the inside. It was horribly painfull. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"-Jarvis, send the localisation of Loki to Fury in ten minutes. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"He looked at Loki./spanbr / span style="background: white;"-I'll release you and take off one of the robots. If you heal me, and don't take adventage of the fact that you have your powers back, I will cancel this order. But if you dare to kill me, you'll have every SHIELD agent looking for your ass. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"Without waiting for Loki's answer, he released him from the bedboard. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"-Turn around. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"The span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spangod obeyed without saying a word. He pressed his finger on one of the metallic circles, that falled down from Loki's skin. br / The trickster smiled when he felt something warm flowing inside of him, rubbed his aching wrists and turned around to face Tony./spanbr / span style="background: white;"The man was on his guard, ready to defend himself from any attack of the god. After all, Loki could kill him right now in a heartbeat./spanbr / span style="background: white;"When the trickster approached his two hands near his shoulder, he couldn't help but move back a little. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"-You know, there is no honor about killing you in this pitiful condition of yours. I'm crual, but I do have a sens of honor. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"-Uhm, thanks I guess?/spanbr / span style="background: white;"The god removed the bondage. The wound wasn't that big, but the poison of the dagger's blade was fatal : every being that doesn't use a certain magic to heal the wound is destined to die, sooner or later. He was impressed that Tony survived the night. Humans don't usually survive more than 5 hour with that dragon's venom in their blood. br / For exemple, Thor, a god, could stands weeks, being completly healed, but suddenly die without knowing why. In fact, only a few people could sens the presence of this poison in someone's veins and remove it. So if someone heal a wound, but wasn't one of those people, the venom will be trapped inside of the body of the victim, and will destroyed him from the inside. Loki just LOVED that trick. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"A black pasty liquid was going out of the wound. Tony only had a few minutes left. Loki stood up and carefully laid Stark on the bed. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"He put his hands on the wound, and closed his eyes. He concentrated his powers, and pressed on the injury./spanbr / span style="background: white;"-Arg! It hurts! Can't you be gentle? grumbled Stark./spanbr / span style="background: white;"- You are going to die in a few minutes. So if you want me to heal you before that, just shut your mouth and let me concentrate myself, the god said, without opening his eyes. He pressed harder, the black blood discharging on the dying man's torso and pants. A green light inserted itself inside his body to purify it. The wound started to bleed normaly, and closed itself. Only a little scar was left. The green light disapeared slowly as Tony stood up. He touched his shoulder. He was flabbergasted. It worked so well! He was really impressed by the little god powers. But when he looked at him, he was already asleep. br / -Hey Reindeer Game, are you okay ? br / A really tired voice / -I'm fine. Healing your wounds absorbed all of my energy, that's all. And why do you ask ? It's not like you actually / Tony / -Indeed, I don't give a damn. I just wanted to know if it wasn't an other trap of yours. br / Loki gave the billionaire a dirty look. br / -Your welcome by the / -Why would I have to thank you ? You just healed an injury that YOU did to me. I didn't ask anything more than spent the night with a beautiful lady, who happened to be a dangerous alien male who stabbed me. So you're the one that should thank me for not calling my boysband! yelled the man, / Loki sighted. He was really tired because of this arrogant insect and he wasn't even grateful of that./spanbr / span style="background: white;"- Can you at least change my sheets?/spanbr / span style="background: white;"-What for?/spanbr / span style="background: white;"-I can't sleep in your blood and sweat, that's disgusting, the god said, impatiently./spanbr / span style="background: white;"The mechanical streched, and walked in the direction of the door. He looked at his healer, who was sitting on the ground, the head on the matelass. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"-I'll give you an other room. Follow me./spanbr / span style="background: white;"-But I like this room./spanbr / span style="background: white;"Oh my god. What was he? A kid? Or just someone who enjoyed being disturbing? Right now he wanted to take him by his hair and draw him outside of the bedroom. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"But that wouldn't be nice. Even if he tried to kill him at first, he healed him, and a deal's a deal./span br / span style="background: white;"-What type of powers do you have right now?/spanbr / span style="background: white;"-The power to shut your mouth once and for all, he responded with a menacing voice./spanbr / span style="background: white;"He gave an enormous yawn and closed his tired eyes. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"-Wow. Impressive./spanbr / span style="background: white;"Tony smiled at the Loki's angry face. He looked like an annoyed cat. It was cute though. But he couldn't stay in HIS bedroom. He exhaled deeply and left. He had to use strong-arm tactics. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"When Loki heard him leave, he opened one eye and looked at his palm. He tried to set the sheets on fire, but nothing happend. He had to get rid of the last two robots, kill Stark, and leave this place quickly./span span style="background: white;"He couldn't stay eternally, all though he liked this place, it was cosy : no mess, most of the time silent and bright./span br / span style="background: white;"Looking at his palm again, he asked himself if he still had his transformation power. The moment he thought about being the lady version of himself, a light traveled his skin. He felt his hair growing, his breast getting bigger. His armor was getting a little thight for him. Satisfied of himself, he was going to become a man again, but a big crash made him startle./spanbr / span style="background: white;"-Well hello beautiful! Ready to go on our honey moon?/spanbr / span style="background: white;"Tony in his Iron Man armor didn't wait for an answer that he had already took Loki on his shoulder/spanbr / span style="background: white;"-PUT ME DOWN YOU STUPID MORON! the Lady Loki screamed. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"She scratched him angrily. Of course, it did nothing. The Iron Man went out of the room and walked in the direction of an other./spanbr / span style="background: white;"-What are you doing Stark?! Put me down!/spanbr / span style="background: white;"-You're tired so I'm bringing you to a clean room to rest, so stop struggling you idiot!/span Or maybe span style="background: white;"you want me to put you in a jail instead?br / / span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Than shut your mouth and just take it as a "thank you for not killing me with your freacking poison you little piece of shit"./spanbr / span style="background: white;"The Lady rolled her eyes and sighted./spanbr / span style="background: white;"- Why do you have to be so vulgar.../spanbr / span style="background: white;"Did Tony want to trow her out of a window right now? YES. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"Instead of that, he opened a door overlooking a spacious room, with a large bed, a closet, a bedside table and a study. It was sobre, white and gray, modern. Really nice actually. Loki liked it a lot. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"Tony put her (actually trew her) on the bed. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"The woman rolled over on the white clean sheets. The matter was really soft and thick. PER-FECT./spanbr / span style="background: white;"- I'll need some clothes./spanbr / span style="background: white;"-What? Can't you change yourself with your magic? You know, when you add some girly golden necklaces on your armor and everything./spanbr / span style="background: white;"- Those are illusions. I'm actually wearing my helmet right now. I just make it disapear./spanbr / span style="background: white;"By saying that, his leather cloak and all of his armor magically disapeared, and were remplaced by a beautiful black laced bra, matching with a black thong./spanbr / span style="background: white;"-See?br / Tony blushed inside of his armor. He felt really bad about having a sexual interest on a male/female god that happend to be the destroyer of NewYork. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"-Okay I get it. I'll give you a couple of shirts and pants. Or maybe you prefer a slutty dress your majesty? he said with an arrogant voice./spanbr / span style="background: white;"-I like being a woman, it is very simple to obtain what you want. But I prefer myself as a man, thank you./spanbr / span style="background: white;"By saying that, he turned himself into his male form, wearing only a black boxer./spanbr / span style="background: white;"-And you Stark? Which gender do you like better? /spanbr / span style="background: white;"He looked at him with a little seducing smile. After all, maybe his male form would be more effectiv on Tony? We never know./spanbr / span style="background: white;"-What do I prefer between a woman who seduced me to stab me and a man who trew me out of a window? None of them, go to hell./spanbr / span style="background: white;"He went out of his armor and send Mark 42 to find clothes in his own closet./spanbr / span style="background: white;"-Mark 42 is going to give you some clothes. Try not to reap them apart./spanbr / span style="background: white;"He leaved the place and went in the room where he spent most of his time, making new technologies, new armors, and a lot of other stuff. It was his favorite place of all. The only one place where he could finally be alone. He was currently working on a new armor that could control the Hulk, since the little robots didn't work. He needed a big armor, as tall and strong as the big guy, as a way to contain him. It was called Veronica. Bruce choosed the name. Tony wasn't sure if it would be usefull, since Natasha had « tamed » the beast. She only needed to approach the green creature, touch his palm and say « the sun is going down ». Some kind of a lullaby she created, to allow Bruce to take back control. It worked well, but Tony had to be preventive. We never know what could happend. br / -Hey / 'Yes sir ?'br / /span/spanspan style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;"-I want you to prevent me from any movement Loki does. Oh and if I die or get seriously injured, send immediately the position of Loki to all of the others, got it? br / It wasn't in purpose to spy him like a creep behind his screen. He simply didn't trust him. He knew that he only had to lose sight of him once to/spanspan style="mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica; color: #333333; background: white;" sign his own death warrant./spanspan style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;"br / 'Yes sir. For now, Mister Loki is sleeping. He didn't touch any of the clothes. I think he found them ugly."/spanspan style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222;"br / span style="background: white;"-What a diva, sighted Tony. What is he wearing then?/spanbr / span style="background: white;"'His pants sir.'/spanbr / span style="background: white;"-Alright. Show me his room Jarvis./spanbr / span style="background: white;"The room appeared on one of the many screens in front of the man. Loki was rolled up on the bed, a pillow between his arms as if he was hugging someone. He looked like a kid who needed protection. He was shirtless, as Jarvis said. His skin was impressively pale. He was really slim, maybe a little bit too much, but still athletic. Not as much as his big brother or Captain, but it was better that way. He couldn't see the little god with a Thor-like body. Loki was more elegant, delicate in his movements. Looking at his back more deeply, he noticed something weird. It was covered of scars, from the neck to the pelvis, and there was a strange mark on his shoulder blade. He couldn't exactly see what. The hair of the god were partly hiding it. Who did that to him ? He didn't have any compation for this killer, but this must have been really painfull. Was that Odin ? Or someone else ? His mind was full of unanswered questions, he wanted to know. He was really curious to know who did that and why. For... Science, he presumed. Since Loki was supposed tospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanlive with him for an undetermined amount of time,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanhe had the right to be curious about / span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSince Pepper left him, he didn't speak to a real person for a while. He didn't want to. The fear of being abandonned was a true problem in Tony's heart. So when Pepper did it, it has been a real shock for / span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe was alone, again. He had his friends but... it wasn't the same thing for him. He truly loved Pepper. He was going to ask her to marry him. He was going to ask her to found a family, to have a baby. But she left, saying that she had no sentiment anymore.  
Liar. Tony heard from one of her friends that she actually left him for someone else. An ex-boyfriend named Killian, somebody whom « she could project with». The man had to admit, it hurted. He felt bad. He missed her more than expected. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanbr / His little trip in the alien portal left him broken. He knew that he did some mistakes because of that, for exemple, Mark 42 "helped" him in his sleep by trying to kill Pepper, just because Tony had a nightmare. It has been a rough awakening for her, but she didn't had to leave the house because of it. He has not seen her since they broke up. He didn't know how he would react if he ever saw her again. He didn't know if he even wanted to see her again. Actually, he was lost. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"Looking at the screen again, he realised that it has been 20 minutes since he was lost in thought. Loki was still sleeping. He seemed so relaxed and harmless, that Tony could forget that he was a horrible person for a second. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"'Sir, it's time to have lunch. Do you want me to order something?' /spanbr / span style="background: white;"-Already? Damn, time flies when you're having fun./spanbr / span style="background: white;"For once, he didn't want to order. He wanted to go out a little. But he couldn't let Loki alone here, right? Even if he didn't have all of his powers, he could easily make a mess. He needed to take the god with him. Firstly, so he could have an eye on him, and secondly, so the trickster could eat a little. br / He was selfish, but still humain. He didn't plan on letting him die of hunger. Beside, he didn't want an angry starving god under his roof. He stood up, took a shower, and dressed up. His outfit was casual. He was wearing a cap and sunglasses to not being recognized. He took an other cap for Loki, and headed in the god's temperature suddenly lowered when he came near the door. It was freezing cold ! br / -Jarvis ? What's the temperature of Loki's bedroom ? br / 'Currently 40 °F Sir. 'br / -Jeez what is happening ?br / Tony knocked, and entered. The god was sleeping still, half naked on the bed. But not as relaxed as 20 minutes ago. He seemed in pain, scratching the pillow, clenching his teeth, and moaning. The man focused on the scars on his back. Yes, it was from lashes. It looked so painfull. He had the same scars on his shoulders and the top of his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe mark he saw on the camera was still covered by the black hair. He knew that he didn't have the right to touch him in his sleep, but he coudn't help himself. He wanted to know. When he carefully took of the hair from his shoulder blade, he saw a big circular mark with a symbol on it, but covered by scars. It looked like someone tried to take this off with a knife. br / A frosty hand suddenly catched his, and a second later the man was elongated on the bed, with a menacing Loki on top of him. He was heavily breathing and tightly helding Stark's hand, as if his life depended on it. A few second past before the god realised that it was him. The man did nothing. He sensed the distress in Loki's eyes, he knew that hespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanhad a nightmare and Tony scared him. The hands of the Trickster were so cold that they werespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanburning his / -Dude. You just had a nightmare. Calm down and let me / -What were you doing in my room, miserable / - Well sorry for trying to be nice by inviting you eating somewhere Rock of Ages ?br / -I didn't know that Mister Tony Stark was so generous, Loki answered with a sarcastic smile. br / They looked at each other for 2 seconds, before the god actually realised in which position they were. The fact that the mechanical didn't seem to care about it strengthened his embarassement. br / He relaxed a little and let Tony stand up. He passed one of his hands on his black hair and sighted. This nightmare was violent. Actually, he was happy to be awake and not trapped in this bad dream any longer. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanbr / -Are you going to explain why it's freacking winter here or what ? said the / The body temperature of the god was so low that he didn't even notice he had changed the climate of the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanbr / - My body changes his environment temperature sometimes. That's all. br / He didn't want to tell Stark about his true origins. He was too ashamed of / -And what about the scars on your back ? And the weird mark ? What happend ?br / -That's none of your business, he immediatly / The man pretended to be / -You're so rude. I'm trying to help you with your problems and that's how you thank me ? he said with a crying / Seeing that Loki didn't care about him, he / -Anyway. Put on a shirt, tie up your hair and wear this cap. And do it fast, I'm / /span/spanspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Loki didn't like the way Stark gave him orders, but he was hungry as well so he just grumbled and took the first shirt./spanspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: FR;"br / span style="background: white;"It was a simple black shirt. He prefered expensive clothes with luxurious matter like gold, leather, fur and more. Tony noticed the haughty face the god did. He was definitly a diva./spanbr / span style="background: white;"-You know that the point is not being recognized. We are just going to eat in a fast food, it's not the fashion week, the man said with an impatient voice. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"The god gave him a sassy look, span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanput the shirt on, and tied his long black hair in a ponytail. Looking at himself in the mirror, he was horribly... normal. He looked at the cap Tony held out to him, and put it on his head with a disgusted face. br / -Do you ever wash your clothes ? This cap / - I wore it a couple of times and NO I didn't wash it. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCan we go now ?br / -Disgusting, Loki muttered. br / -Oh my fucking god if you don't shut your mouth I promise I'll shut it with a muzzle ! yelled the / It was incredible how fast the god could get on his nerves. Tony wanted to hit him right now. br / He took a deep breath to control himself, and leaved. br / Finally outside, Loki followed the bilionnaire. He looked around him. Nobody seemed to notice his presence. At least, wearing those clothes wouldn't have been useless, he thought. It didn't change the fact that he wanted to take them off and never wear them again. br / It wasn't really because they were cheap. It was because they smelled something different. It wasn't bad, just... different than his usual odor. A combination of coffee, but with a slight smell of cinnamon and cherry. The odor itself wasn't disturbing at all, on the contrary, he liked it. THAT was what Loki found disturbing. br / He suddenly felt like someone was observing him. He looked up and saw a young woman. He felt her eyes trying to remember who he was. He looked at her with a smirk, as a provocation. She suddenly seemed to remember. But before she could react, Stark, who was looking at the scene, grabbed him by the arm and walked faster. He finally stopped in a little empty street between two restaurants. br / -Hey what is your problem? Protested Loki./spanbr / span style="background: white;"-You are. What were you thinking? You want to be discovered and put in a jail forever? You want me to be arrested because I'm lodging you?/spanbr / span style="background: white;"-I'm honored that you care about my liberty Tony! the god answered with a big arrogant smile./spanbr / span style="background: white;"-You mother fucke-/spanbr / span style="background: white;"The man tried to hit Loki at the face but he dodged it. The god laughted. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"-You know that fighting will only bring attention on us right ? /spanbr / span style="background: white;"Blank. He was right. That made Tony even more angry against him./spanbr / span style="background: white;"-You know what? I won't buy you a super double cheese beef tacos. Buy it yourself. Oh yeah, you don't have any money, how sad, said the bilionnaire angrily./spanbr / span style="background: white;"-Don't worry, I will have one anyway, the Trickster said with a vicious smile./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;"They walked 5 minutes more, in silence, until Tony stopped at a Fast Food named "TacosLand". How original. Tony ordered his Tacos, paid, and went sit at span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spana table./spanbr / span style="background: white;"Loki ordered a Tacos with all the extra it could have. And came the moment to pay./spanbr / span style="background: white;"- $12 sir./spanbr / span style="background: white;"-I won't pay. Let me take it for free. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"-Wha-/spanbr / span style="background: white;"The waiter couldn't finish his sentence that the emerald eyes of the god started to glow. It was... beautiful... He couldn't look anything else than HIM. He had to obey to this beauty. He had to do everything the god wanted. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"-Certainly Sir. Here's your Tacos. Have a nice day !/spanbr / span style="background: white;"He left and went to the Tony's table, who was stupefied./spanbr / span style="background: white;"-How did you- What did you do?!/spanbr / span style="background: white;"-Nothing special, proudly said the god. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"-You stole someone? Treatened the waiter? Tell me, now./spanbr / span style="background: white;"The trickster looked at him without saying a word. /spanbr / span style="background: white;"-What are you doing?/spanbr / span style="background: white;"-I am showing you how I get this / He concentrated on Stark. He tried to use his seducing magic on him. If he was under his power, he could do everything he wanted. He needed a magic link between him and Tony to manipulate him, just like he did with the waiter./spanbr / span style="background: white;"-Can you stop looking at me like that?/spanbr / span style="background: white;"Well, it looked like it didn't work on his mind. Some person were too powerful to be mind controled this easily. His brother for exemple. But, it was just a matter of time for Loki to finally be able to control the stupid human in front of him./spanbr / span style="background: white;"He took a bite on his gigantic tacos, and had to admit that the Earth food wasn't that bad. It was actually really good. He devourded it in a few minutes. br / -Anyway. Do you have your periods? /spanbr / span style="background: white;"Loki strangled with his drink and coughted./spanbr / span style="background: white;"- Why do you want to know? /spanbr / span style="background: white;"-For science. And to know if I'll have to buy you tampons. Well actually I wont buy them myself 'cause, you know, I don't want people to recognize me while I'm buying those ... / -It is funny how you, Midgardians, are full of taboo. I heard that being gay for exemple is still taboo in a lot of country. In Asgard, almost everyone is bisexual, and it's totally normal. Here, people are killed only because they love someone of the same sex. How uncivilized. Same for the periods. Women of Asgard are proud to be able to give life. The periods are the sign that the little girl obtained the power of the gods. There is no shame in that. And no, I don't have my periods, never had them. I'm a god. I can create life without having to be pregnant for / -Oh really ? Do you have kids ?br / - Yes, I have 3 beautiful childrens. I'm very proud of them, even if I don't see them often. You probably know them, they are famous. br / -What's their name ? Tony said after taking a bite of his / - My first born is named Fenrir, the fame-wolf. My middle born is Jörmungandr, also known as the Midgard Serpent, and my last born is Sleipnir, the eight legged horse, the god said while smiling / Tony noticed it and guessed that something went wrong with those kids. When you are the son of the machiavellian god that is Loki, things could only go / - Soooo you did it with a wolf, a big snake and a horse ? That's uhhh... really interesting ? I didn't know that you were into / The god looked annoyed, and screwed up his / - Oh my god, creating a children as a god isn't as primal as a human. There is no physical interactions, no pregnancy. A powerful Jotun female and I commingled our magic to create something. It took the appearence of an animal coincidentally. When we created Sleipnir, we thought about a beingspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanfaster than everything else, and our magic gave us the eight legged / -Hey ! Having sex is fun you know. It's really good againstspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanstress, nervousness and insomnia. br / Loki frowned at Tony's words..br / -Tsk, that's so filthy. br / -Nop, that'sspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanprimary. Like eating, drinking and everything. br / The trickster looked dismissivebr / -I'm a god, not some kind of Midgardian caveman. br / span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe man ate the rest of his Tacos, and looked at the god of Mischief very / - I bet you're a virgin. br / -What ? br / - A virgin. You never had sex. br / Loki didn't know what to answer. Thalking about his private life was the kind of subject that embarrassed him. Especially the sexual life he never had. He wasn't ashamed of being a virgin. Noone has ever been attracted by him, he never as been attracted by someone. End of the / span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe prefered reading spell books and training to master his magic, instead of loosing his time with a love story. But, strangly, noone seemed to understand him. Everyone pitied him, as if it was a shame, a burden. br / - Are you an Asgaridian none or something ? Tony / -What ? No ! I'm just not into it, you filthy mortal, angily answered Loki. And how can you be so confident with me like that after what happend yesterday ? Are you suicidal or something ? br / -Wow, rude ! You better respect your elder kiddo, or I'm going to call your daddy. br / -You-br / -Oh my gooooood is that Tony Stark ?! I'm your biggest fan please can you sign my bra ? interrupted a hysterical woman that just entered in the fast food. br / /span/spanspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: FR;"She was a tall, blond headed girl wearing a white transparent shirt and a pink miniskirt. She ran at the two men's table, took off her shirt, and gave Tony a black marker. Where Loki looked both intrigued and disgusted, the mechanical laughted and smiled at the fangirl. He signed her bra and drew a little heart on the woman / - There you go ! br / The hysterical thing, as Loki named her, suddenly made a percing cry and hugged Tony violently. br / -Okay okay girl ! You're really nice and pretty ! But I gotta go, I don't want a riot in my favorite fast / Tony quickly got rid of her and walked fast in the direction of the exit. Loki looked at the / span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-You know, I've never seen such span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanmiserable creature as you are, he said, with a very calm voice. br / Then, after smilling at the offended face the girl made, he followed the / He was already far away, was almost running. It was funny to watch. He looked like a child who was trying to escape from a horrible monster. The god sued him, trying not to lose sight of him. Finally, after 3 minutes of running, Stark stopped. He glanced around him, looking for Loki. He was so obsessed with running as far as possible of the restaurant that he almost forgot him. He didn't want a riot of fans, cameras, reporters ; firstly because he wanted to have a quiet day, but mostly because he didn't want anyone to notice that he was with Loki. Today's has been weird. He didn 't know why he was acting like the god wasn't a ruthless killer, as if they could be friends. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhen he talked about his childrens, Tony senced the love Loki had for them, even though he thought that this person couldn't love anyone. Maybe he wasn't that / - Well well well, look who ran span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanawayspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanfrom a half naked woman like a frightened virgin. br / Nevermind, this dude was a bastard./span/p  
/div 


End file.
